


Nightmares

by shiningalec



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, and magnus cries, but it's all good in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningalec/pseuds/shiningalec
Summary: Magnus can't take the stress of everything that's going on anymore





	Nightmares

Magnus was having a horrible day. It had started out with him and Alec fighting about the box for the third time this week. Alec had stormed out of the house, slamming the door, leaving him upset and tired before the day even started.

None of his clients were that bad, but he ended up snapping at most of them any time they said anything. By the end of the day all he wanted to do was cuddle with Alec until they fell asleep.

But of course that wasn’t going to happen because Alec wasn’t at the loft yet. And even if he was, Alec was still mad at him so it wouldn’t have happened anyways. He decided to wait for Alec in the bedroom so that they could talk and maybe smooth things over, but he ended up just falling asleep.

He jerked awake, breathing hard and sweating. He closed his eyes trying to forget about the dream but it kept replaying before him. Alec dying. Alec begging him to help him, but he couldn’t do anything. Alec crying for him. Over and over again he kept seeing it. He rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, and hit something hard and warm. He realized Alec must have come after he fell asleep.

He tried not to wake Alec up, because he would know that something was wrong and Magnus didn’t want to talk about it right now. He didn’t even know if he could without starting another argument.

But of course, Alec, being Alec who seemed to be able to sense it whenever something was bothering Magnus, woke up. Magnus quickly turned to his side and pretended to be asleep. Sadly, Alec didn’t fall for it. He could feel him moving to face him and then hears him say in a low sleep filled voice,

“Magnus, are you ok?”

Magnus doesn’t respond. He squeezes his eyes shut feeling tears rising. He doesn’t want to cry but suddenly it’s too much. Everything that’s been going on the past few days plus his arguments with Alec and he just can’t take it anymore.

He turns quickly and buries his face in Alec’s chest to muffle his sobs. He feels Alecs arms going around him and pulling him closer to him. They stay like that for a while with Alec rubbing soothing circles into his back before he hears Alec’s voice again.

“Magnus, baby, what wrong?”

Magnus doesn’t know where to start or what to say but before he can think of anything Alec starts talking again.

“I’m sorry that I keep bringing up your immortality and how I’m going to die. I realize how hard it must be for you and it was selfish of me to keep bringing it up. I just- I don’t want to hurt you or become a burden when I get older.”

At that Magnus looks up at Alec and says,

“Alec I’ve told you before that you could never be a burden to me. I love you no matter what. And don’t put all the blame on yourself for this. Everything that’s been going on the past few days has just been building up and I couldn’t take it anymore. Fighting with you was just something to add on to it. And I know it’s hard for you too. To know that one day you might die and I’m going to keep living. I should have listened to you, and not gotten mad about it, but so many people have left me just because I was immortal and they weren’t. I didn’t want you to leave too.”

“Magnus, you know I’m never going to leave you. It just upset me that I’m going to cause you pain one day but I would never leave you. You’re the only one for me Magnus. Even if I don’t live forever, I will love you until I die,” Alec replies.

Magnus smiles. 

“I love you so much Alexander”

“I know, and I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at shiningalec


End file.
